


Dessert First

by 4Kennedy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: Coming home to her wife wrapped in a towel and her glasses on has Maggie's brain short-circuiting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My awesome betareader is lanalucy.

Maggie enters their apartment, both arms full of grocery bags. She kicks the door shut and yells, “Babe, I’m home!”

The first to greet her is a purple cat with six legs and spikes on its back. Instead of a meow there’s a cooing sound, which only intensifies once Maggie sets the bags on the counter and starts scratching the cat under its chin. “Hey, spawn of hell.”

“I’ll be out in a minute!” Alex shouts from the bathroom. “And the cat’s name is Mr. Muffins!”

Maggie leans closer to their pet and whispers, “Don’t worry, buddy, there’s no way I’m calling you that.” She starts unpacking her purchases. “How about sour cream chicken enchiladas for dinner?”

“Sounds delicious.” Alex comes into the room.

When Maggie turns to look at her wife, her brain short-circuits. The only thing Alex is wearing is a towel, her hair still wet and tousled. “And you, Mrs. Sawyer, _look_ delicious.”

Grabbing her glasses from the counter, Alex smiles at Maggie and pushes them on her nose. “Is that so?” she asks with a teasing, satisfied smirk. “Then maybe we could have dessert first… what do you think?”

“I think you’re irresistible.” Maggie licks her lips, her imagination running wild. “Lose the towel, keep the glasses,” she instructs, rounding the kitchen counter. 

“It’s going to be one of those occasions?” A delicate blush rises in Alex’s cheeks.

“Oh yes.”

Neither can help the excited giggles as they make their way to bed. 

The End


End file.
